


The Case of the Missing Clothes

by smoonkramer



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Other, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoonkramer/pseuds/smoonkramer
Summary: Patton took the other sides clothes and at night cosplays as them. The other sides found out and are okay with it.





	1. Chapter 1

Unknown to Patton the other sides had figured out earlier that Patton had taken their clothes. Logan was the first to notice because he had put numbers on the tags of his shirts and noticed that he was missing shirt number two. He went and checked the rest of his clothing and also found out one of his ties were missing. Logan put all his clothes back and went to see if any of the other sides clothes were missing, starting with Virgil.

When Logan had entered Virgil's room he found it in disarray. 

"Virgil? Are you in here," Logan asked to the seemingly empty room.

From behind a closet door Virgil popped his head out."What are you doing in my room!"

"I was just curious if any of your clothes were missing," Logan stated 

Virgil gave Logan a curious look.

"What," Logan inquired.

"How did you know?"

"Know what," Logan asked

"My extra hoodie that I wear when my normal one gets messy is missing," Virgil explained.

"Is anything else missing?"

"Not that I know of," Virgil replied.

"Okay, you wanna come with me to ask Roman and Patton if they are missing clothes," Logan inquired.

"I guess. Not like I have much better to do other than clean up my room. I'd rather find my jacket." 

The two sides ventured off towards Roman's room. 

Roman's room was more put together than Virgil's but Roman himself was more of a mess. 

Logan rapped on Roman's doorframe to let Roman know they were there.

"What are you two doing here" Roman questioned

"We are here to harvest your soul," Virgil responded.

Logan internally rolled his eyes at Virgil. "What Virgil means to say is we are wondering if any of your clothes are missing?"

"Yeah, my purple sash and my black outfit is missing."

Virgil raised his eyebrow. 

"Can it Hot Topic, purple used to be a royal color and black makes the color pop," Roman sassily replied. 

"Some of out clothes are missing also," Logan explained.

"So thats why Jason Toddler isn't wearing his hoodie," Roman replied with a smirk.

Virgil hissed at Roman. 

"This is getting us no where. We need to go ask Patton if he is missing any clothing," Logan interrupted.

The other two regretfully agreed and the trio made their way to Patton's Room. As they got close they could hear Patton talking. Logan tried to open the door but found it locked. As Logan  was about to knock on the door Virgil grabbed his wrist while holding his finger to his mouth telling Logan to be quiet. Virgil got down on he ground and peeked under Patton's door before anyone could stop him. As soon as he saw what Patton was doing Virgil tugged Logan to the ground and forced him to look. At this point Roman had gotten curious and sacrified his white outfit to also look under the door. 

After each side had seen under the door Logan dragged them off to his room.

Once within the room Logan was the first to speak up. "Are we gonna tell Patton we saw him dressing up as us."

"No," Roman quickly replied, " he is having fun and relaxing let's just let him do that."

"I'm just gonna ignore it and buy a new sweater. " Virgil replied.

"I guess the case is solved." Logan replied as the other sides left his room.

Patton still cosplays as the other sides in his room. Sometimes, when one of the other sides is having a bad day, you can find them listening to him from the other side of the door cosplays as the other sides at night with clothes he stole from them, not knowing the other sides already know he does this. 


	2. Tearstained zhoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of you guys wanted a second part so here you go.

Patton was up to his regular night antics. Tonight he had put on Virgil's hoodie and was sitting on his bed. The nights he cosplayed as Virgil were reserved for bad days because the hoodie engulfed him like a hug.  Patton fell back into his bed, closing his eyes while listening to the silence of the house. Tears started to fall down his face as he thought about all the mean comments that Logan and Roman had said today. He pretended that their words did not affect him but sometimes their words hurt more than even cookies could heal. All a sudden there was a knock as if something fell and Patton's door swung open. Patton shot right up in his bed to find the remaining sides piled on his floor.

Logan was the first to look up.

"I must apologized, it wasn't my idea to do this." Logan stated earning grumbles from the other two sides as they picked themselves off the floor.

Patton started to cry even more. He no longer had his little secret and the others were probably gonna take their clothes back.

Virgil was the first to walk over and hug Patton, while Roman and Logan stood there in shock unsure of what to do. Eventually Roman walked over and joined in hugging Patton.

"What's wrong," Logan asked unsure of what he should do.

"Yo-you guys a-are gon-na take your clot-thes ba-ack." Patton cried.

"No, we won't, Patton." Roman responed rubbing circles in Patton's back. "Right guys?"

"I already ordered another hoodie," Virgil replied rubbing his neck, "so I don't mind you keeping the one you are wearing."  
   
Patton looked up to Logan who started to move towards Pattons bed.

"I don't particularly mind as long as it makes you happy." Logan replied with a reassuring smile, sitting down on Patton's bed.

Patton rubbed his face on the hoodie sleeve to wipe away tears. Then used the hoodie sleeve to stifle a yawn.

"Do you want us to leave?" Logan questioned.

"Umm, if you don't mind I'd like you to stay here." Patton replied in a whisper.

That is how the sides started to spend Friday nights in Patton's room, watching him mimic them and falling asleep on his bed together.


End file.
